The present invention relates to a golf accessory and, more particularly, to a multi-purpose golf accessory which is retractable to a housing attached to a golfer's belt.
Several golf accessories are essential to the sport of golf. Particularly, accessories such as ball markers and divot repair tools enable a golfer to abide by the rules and etiquette of the game. Other accessories such as a brush or cleaning tool are often needed to clean a golf club, putter, or the ball. A golfer typically carries each of these individual accessories in his pocket or golf bag and must repetitively locate and retrieve the appropriate accessory during game play.
Various devices have been proposed which combine one or more of these accessories into a single accessory. Although assumably effective to maintain multiple accessories in one location, such devices still must be repetitively stored and retrieved each time an accessory is needed.
It is therefore desirable to have a multi-purpose golf accessory which can remain attached to a golfer's belt or golf bag even while using various accessories thereof. It is further desirable that multiple golf accessories can be extended from a housing attached to a golfer's belt and then retracted thereto following use.